Catching Up
by Issun the Wandering Writer
Summary: After the ceremony at Amity Arena Ruby and Penny finally have a much needed talk.


Author's Note: Just a little thing I cooked up after Penny's grand return. Spoilers for chapter 4 of Volume 7.

* * *

Ruby still couldn't quite believe it Penny was actually alive. She felt she was going to wake up any moment, things felt so different now.

The girl who had been her first real friend outside of the enforced teams of Beacon, the first girl she had ever... had feelings for. Of course before she had a chance to confess the fall happened. She spent years thinking that she'd never get to see her again all those cold lonely nights in eastern Vale and Mistral.

She just wished she had an actual chance to talk to the girl lately, things had been happening so fast since they reached Atlas she hardly had the time. Getting captured, the brief by Ironwood, promptly lying to Ironwood (which she wasn't 100 per cent sure was a good idea.) getting kitted up and then the mission, the ceremony at Amity where they officially became huntresses.

She spotted out of the corner Penny wondering off alone down one of Amity's hallways, perhaps now was a good time, she excused herself from her team and ran off after her. "H-hey Penny wait up." her call catching the android's attention. "Yes Ruby what is it you require?"

Gods she was pretty, she was pretty cute before but now she was just outright beautiful. _Cmon dolt say something_."Um I uh like your new hair. Its really you know... pretty." _Say something better!_

Penny gazed at her blankly for a few seconds making the young huntress wish she could melt into the floor. Then she smiled. "Why thank you Ruby I find your new look quite aesthetically pleasing as well."

If Ruby was blushing before now she was as red as her hood. She had imagined this would be easier.

"Um Penny I need to ask you something."

"I'd be happy to give you any information you require Ruby." Offering a quick salute.

Ruby finally deciding to ask the question she had been aching to since she saw her flying above Mantle. "I-is it really you? Do you actually remember everything?" It felt wrong to ask she knew from the days at Vale Penny already had a complex about not being a real girl but she had to know for sure.

Penny looked confused and hurt at the question. "Of course its me silly who else would I be? And my memory banks are 100 per cent functional. Did you really think I could possibly forget you?"

Ruby sniffed trying to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry I just... I thought you really gone for good on the way to Atlas I had all kinds of awful nightmares about meeting you again but you weren't the same, you didn't remember me or you hated me for not being able to save you at the festival, or it was just some other machine with your face." Finally the dam she had been holding back for weeks finally shattered rivets of tears running down her face. She threw her arms around the warm hearted robot and started sobbing. "I'm sorrrrrry!"

Penny taken aback by the girl's sudden physical contact and apology quickly wound her arms in a soothing manner around the crying teen (Trying her best not too exert as much pressure as she usually would. "I-its okay Ruby please don't cry but what on Remnant could you have reason to apologize to me?"

Ruby's tear stained silver eyes stared up at her"I-i wasn't fast enough at Amity before y-you..." Unable to finish she looked away in shame.

Penny smiled and began softly stroking the girl's hair. "Its illogical to blame yourself Ruby nobody predicted what could have happened, not even the General foresaw what happened. And I certainly don't blame you."

"Y-you really mean that?" She stuttered out shakily.

"Affirmative." Hugging the huntress closer to her form. Ruby could feel the heat and warmth of her machine body radiating all over her. She sighed drying her tears before realizing how comprising this looked. Blushing heavily and withdrawing herself from the robot's grip.

An awkward silence ensued neither saying anything to the other before Ruby finally spoke up "So … protector of the city I remember you saying before, that's pretty impressive, and you weren't exactly being very subtle either. Does everyone know now?" Referring to her obviously robotic legs.

Penny sparked up at that. "Oh of course they do, not at first of course when I was reactivated almost a year ago. Back then they wanted to keep me a secret just like last time, but well I was visiting my father's clinic one night and I saw a big Grimm attack with no soldiers in sight and well I just had to interfere I got a little damaged in the fight. Don't fret it was nothing serious." She clarified on seeing Ruby's face taking on a worried look. "But it was enough to reveal... what I really was."

"After that Ironwood and father didn't see the point in keeping me a secret any longer and let me keep it up."

"So you weren't scared of revealing yourself?." Ruby wondered, Penny was always afraid of people discovering what she really was at Vale. A burst of anger run through her as she remembered how she died.

"Oh I was but I wanted to honor your memory, do what you would have done if you were still with us." Penny stated oddly.

Wait what the way she phrased that. "Honor my memory." Ruby repeated with growing realization."You thought I was dead?"

"Well I visited Vale as soon as I could but everyone I asked told you vanished without a trace along with what was left of JNPR a few months after the fall. I could only assume the worst."

"I'm sorr-" She began before Penny cut her off. "No no don't apologize, I should have known someone as strong and brave as you would've been able to survive everything between Vale and Atlas." Her compliments making Ruby turn red.

"It must've been tough. I know it was for me, there wasn't a single day I didn't miss you." A lot of RNJR's early nights had her crying herself to sleep.

"Awww I missed you too Friend Ruby, the important thing is we've found each other in the end." Placing a hand on her shoulder.

Friend she didn't mind that word but since the tournament she realized she wanted something more. "Um Penny I want to ask you something?"

"Go ahead Ruby."

"Do you ever think that perhaps, we could be more than friend's?" Ruby forced out, fiddling with her thumbs face still red from embarrassment.

"What ever do you mean?"

"W-what I mean is..." _Cmon just say it you dope._ "I-I love you!" She finally spat it out the words she had been wanting to say for months, the words she never thought she would get to say.

Penny face grew hot with artificial heat her hands cupping her freckled cheeks. "R-ruby I never thought I'd hear you say that, to be honest I feel the same way I just never thought you'd feel the same way, I'm still not human and I thought you might have found someone in the time we spent apart."

Ruby beamed and grabbed hold of Penny's hand's "Hey don't talk like that, I told you before you are real, and your just as deserving of love as anyone else. And I never ever thought of anyone like that besides you. Your the light of my life Penny. And I'm so happy to have you back in it."

The two stood there staring into each other's eyes. And kissed.

_She tastes kind of coppery _Ruby thought. They broke from the kiss.

"Was it okay?" Penny asked nervously.

Ruby smiled. "It was much better than okay. She said reassuring the robot. "Come on we should get back to the main hall, the other's will be wondering where we are."

As they walked off Penny's hand took Ruby's in a strong warm grip and as Ruby looked at the smiling girl she knew. Atlas won't just be like Beacon it'll be even better.


End file.
